Sanguine
Basic Moves: ' '''Offensive: ' '''Blood Magic (passive) : '''Sanguine is able to use every known blood magic move due to her being a highly intelligent blood slime. '''Bloodmastery (passive) : '''Sanguine's offensive blood magic moves deal 50% increased damage to any target and 100% increased damage to targets below 30% HP. '''Hunger (passive) : '''Sanguine's hunger grows with every round she is fighting. Sanguine deals 3% increased damage each for each round that passed and gains 30% of her HP back if she drops an enemy below 50% HP while she has more than 10 Stacks of '''Hunger. Sadism (passive) : '''Sanguine enjoys the pain of the enemy, gaining 10% '''Lifeleech (Lifeleech heals the user for a percentage of the damage dealt) '''for each 25% of the missing enemy HP. '''Hatred (passive) : Since humans wiped out almost all of her fellows, Sanguine deals 30% increased damage to humans. Uppercut: 'Slices the enemy up with a blade of crystalline blood, dealing moderate damage and leaving a bleeding wound, which deals moderate damage over time. '''Bloodwave: '''Sends out a wave of blood, dealing moderate damage to all enemies hit and regenerating 10% of the max. HP. '''Defensive: ' 'Bloodsphere: '''Sanguine hardens her body, surrounding herself in a sphere of blood and blocks any damage incoming for the next 2 rounds. '''Regeneration (passive): '''Sanguine regains 5% of her max. HP each round. '''Transfusion: '''Sanguine tries to steal the blood of the enemy, dealing low damage and healing Sanguine for 300% of the damage done. 'Special Moves: ''' '''Blood Blades: '''Sanguine creates hard blades out of her body to fight in melee range. While '''Blood Blades is active, Sanguine gains 25% increased Lifeleech. Blood Tide: '''Summons a Tide of blood, dealing high damage to all enemies hit and regenerating 10% of the damage done as HP. '''Blood Plague: '''Inflicts a plague on the enemy, which makes their blood unstable. After a short duration their blood erupts, dealing high '''True Damage to them. Caustic Prison: '''Sanguine captures the enemy in her body, dealing low damage and high damage over time for a short duration. If the enemy dies, Sanguine regenerates 100% of her max. HP, deals 200% increased damage and grows by 25% for the rest of the battle. Ultimate Moves: '''Blood Thorn Ultima: '''Sanguine unleashes her ultimate move, '''Blood Thorn Ultima, which summons innumerable amounts of big thorns made of crystallized blood, piercing the enemy. Blood Thorn Ultima 'deals 50% of the enemies max. HP as'True Damage. 'Bloodflow Control: '''Sanguine controls the blood in an enemies body for a moderate duration, making him attack his allies and healing Sanguine for 5% of the dealt damage. 'Describtion: ' Bloodslimes are strange creatures. Unable to feast on anything else but meat and blood of other monsters, they are very infamous for their special hunger for human meat. Due to this they were extremely troublesome and were almost completely extincted by humanity. One of those Bloodslimes is Sanguine. Although bloodthirst, sadism and gluttony was normal for Bloodslimes, Sanguine was special. She loved torturing and teasing her prey to an extreme level and had fun with devouring them alive. Also she was if not the most intelligent Bloodslime that ever existed what gave her free use of magic and especially the ostracized Bloodmagic. Even her physical strength was extraordinary, she is able to knock out the strongest warriors with a single punch in the face and trained sword combat for a very long time. After humanity nearly extincted her race, Sanguine travelled around the world, feasting on those who crossed her way, while she was feasting on a defeated adventurer, she noticed someone observing her. A strange chromatic slime attacked her in an instant to protect the adventurer. This was the first time, Sanguine felt equality of power with an enemy. The chromatic slime and Sanguine fought several days, until Sanguine and the chromatic slime, which name was Rhia, withdrew exhausted. Ever since that day, Sanguine wants her revenge on Rhia. For her denying dinner, for her being an equal enemy and for making her look like a weakling. Sanguine now hunts Rhia...and she won't stop until she found and killed her! ''"This damn girl...she will suffer...for an eternity...I just need to find her...wait didn't I want to eat you?!" ''- Sanguine to an adventurer who got away alive while she was distracted'' 'Trivia: ' - Sanguine is one of the last ones of her race since humans wiped the Bloodslimes out due to their voracity and aggressive behaviour. - Sanguine is the strongest known mage of the slimes and is the archenemy of Rhia. - Sanguine serves an unknown destructive force, but nobody knows who's behind that. - From time to time, Sanguine works as a bounty hunter, she is very famous among fellow slimes due to that. - Sanguine and Rhia are pretty similar in their Special Moves, just shuffled. Category:Slime Category:Monster